The Boy With The Bread, The Girl In The Red Dress
by Dark.Angel991
Summary: A Continuation of Catching Fire. About Peeta's life in the capital as a prisoner and Katniss's Life in District 13. From Both P.O.V. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the wonderful series of Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does
1. Chapter 1: Prisoner

_**Hey Guys this is my first fan fiction so please R&R. I hope you like it. It tells from both Katniss and Peeta's point's of view (P.O.V.) So please give constructive critisism. OK Hope you like it. (Disclaimer) I don't own the hunger games books or anything I just love the books and wrote this fan fic)**_

**Chapter 1. Prisoner** **(Peeta's P.O.V.)**

I opened my eyes to the bright lights of my "Room", it was to bright so I blinked a couple times and squinted. After a while my eyes adjusted to the light. My entire body ached. Bloody and scarred from the Capitals Torcher, I wonder what they had lined up for me today? More whipping, beatings, I didn't care anymore it still hurt what hurt the most was thinking about Katniss watching it. The capital had a camera trained on me everyday all day, to warn the districts about another uprising and to try to lure Katniss to them. It's Horrible, I can stand it even if Katniss doesn't love me I love her. I would rather die, than live without her here with me, life in District 12 was better I saw her at school at least that was enough. I hate myself, I am sitting here helpless while Katniss might be hurt or dead! I feel tears in my eyes but I do my best to get rid of them. I am bound by my hands and feet to a metal table, I barely get any food or water. Without warning the door opens, I don't care to glance I just know it's someone here to hurt me. I'm right to. A man with a whip is here with at least four others who tie me face down to the table. He draws back the whip and hits me. Hard. I let out a crt of pain tears welling in my eyes. The whip is openg all the old wounds. I smell the blood in the air. He lashes me 50 times today I pass out around 15. When I wake up an Avox is sent in to feed me. It's Darius Today. I eat what little I am given and drink the water in grateful gulps, I am so thirsty. But I get very little and I ask for more and Darius shakes his head, I know he feels sorry for me I feel the same for him. I nod knowing I won't get any.I don't care anymore..I give up, I don't care. I begin to cry not caring who see's, "Katniss. Katniss Please Don't come here. Stay where you are!" I say sobbing. I eventually cry myself to sleep. This is my nightmare. I am in the arena again the first time, but this time It is night I am sorounded by flames a wall of fire atleast 20 feet high in the center I see Cato holding a bloody knife, Next to him by a lake is Katniss she is dead. I run over to her and she opens her eyes suddenly she turns into Glimmer and is on me with a knife I still see the body of Katniss floating in the lake, and the lake has turned to blood. I wake up screaming, and fighting to get out of my restraints, but they are too tight.


	2. Chapter 2: District 13

_**This is chapter 2! I will continue to add chapters as I write! PLZ Rate & Review!**_

_**Chapter 2. (Katniss's P.O.V).**_

I sit bolt upright in my bed gasping for air. Another nightmare about Peeta. I spend most of my time in the room that has been provided for me. As it turns out there are a lot of people here, There are some from other districts like 11,3,6,7 and even some from 1. after the capital destroyed District 12 they came here Greasy Sae, Prim, My Mother, Madge and her family, Gale and his family and some others. Prim walks in carrying a tray of food for me."Anything new Prim?" I ask. "No." she replies. I was talking about plans to rescue Cinna, Peeta, Johanna, Brutus and Enobaria from The Capital. My rep team has no idea what happened so we won't rescue them. Prim sets the tray of food on the bed in front of me. "Thanks Prim." I say. She sits on the bed while I eat, it's Groosling with wild berries and some mint tea. "I'm sorry Prim." I say, after I was allowed to leave the infirmary in District 13 I was just like my mother after my father's death. I hated myself for it, I scared Prim to death. I had promised her I would never do that, and I did, I also promised to keep Peeta safe I failed both of those and I am ashamed of myself. "It's okay Katniss." She says She is on the verge of tears "What's wrong Prim?" I ask. She begins to sob "Katniss I want this to be over! I hate it! I wish the Hunger Games never started we Wouldn't be in this mess." She nearly yells. "I'm sorry Prim. It's all my fault for defying the capital at the end of the games, For everything." I say trying to soothe her, I hug her. she sobs for a good hour when I get her to calm down we just lay on my bed eventually she fell asleep. I get up bathe and dress, when I am finished I leave the bathroom and find Prim gone and the empty tray to. I go down to the infirmary where Gale is because of a sprained ankle he got hunting. "Hey Gale." I say he looks up from the paper in his hands "Hey Catnip." He says. "Anything yet?" I ask. "No, the capital has 24 hour watch on their cells. But I promise I will tell you the second I hear something." Thanks Gale." I say and give him a hug. "What's that?" I say looking at the paper. "Oh this," he says "Just a picture." He says and shows it to me. It's District 12 smoldering. "Oh." I say "I'm going to see Haymitch." I say Gale nods and goes back to the picture. "Haymitch." I say to him. "Yeah Sweetheart." He Says. "Haymitch. I'm sorry about your face." I say. "Better be." He replies "I am." I say and leave.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain and Despair

_**Here is Chapter 3! Okay, Hope you liked the first 2 chapters. Should they be longer? OK R&R! THX sooo much for reading my first fanfic! Please Message me or whatever telling what you think or have other books you think I could write good fanfics for! The chapeters might be short but don't worry I am going to write quite a few maybe 35.**_

**Chapter 3. (Peeta's P.O.V.)**

I wake up to footsteps in my "room" I see President Snow switching off the camera trained on me. "Hello Peeta." He says pleasantly. "What do you want?" I ask in a hostile voice. "I am going to ask you again. Where is Katniss Everdeen and the rebels? All you have to do is answer and I'll let you go Peeta. You can live here in the capital have everything money, jewels anything you want is yours." Says President Snow. I think I know where she is, Katniss is probably in District 13 safe with Gale, Finnick and Haymitch. God I wish I was there with her, I would give anything. "I don't Know President Snow." I say "Peeta, You know where she is so why take the torcher? You could tell us and live perfectly happily." He says. "I don't care. I love Katniss and I will never betray her. I wasn't lying when I said that." I stare at President Snow as he thinks this through. "Peeta. Never doubted your Love, but what about that other boy? She doesn't love you!" he says an edge of menace now clear in his voice "Shut Up!" I scream "I don't care I love her that's what matters! I'll never tell you! You'll never find her I'd rather die!" I continue screaming everything I say. He walks over to me "Your choice Peeta." He says. Turns the camera back on and says "Goodbye Peeta." Very Politely. Before the door closes I see him talking to my Guards. They murmur something back to him. The next few days pass the same as ever painfully. Today is different, I am let loose for a while to stretch my legs and arms and to bathe and change clothes, at least I smell Normal now. God I hate the Capital, they know how they treat us in the districts and they don't care. They could help us out, leave us alone quit treating us like slaves. God I hate it here! "Peeta. I know you won't give us the information willingly. So I have arranged a more useful method." Says President Snow in a hostile voice. God Danmit! Can't they just leave me alone for one day, they're going to kill me! The guards strap me back on to the metal table which has been wiped clean of blood. "Oh and Peeta," says President Snow "Just a fair warning. Brace Yourself." Then he turns and leaves. A while later the avox Katniss recognized walks in she has some water and lamb stew! This is the best I've had since I was captured. Is it poisoned? "Is it safe?" I ask the avox, she nods so I allow her to feed me. When I have finished, she gets up to leave, but I catch her eye for one moment. I see what I think is sorrow, and pity. I don't blame her I would feel the same way if I was her. "Goodbye." I whisper to her, she looks up and nods. Then she swiftly leaves the room. I dream of Katniss that night. It's a good dream though. Not a nightmare. I wake up hoping to see her to not be in the capital, to be with her. I am greatly disappointed. All I know is I am on my knee's hanging from my wrists and the metal table is gone. "Hello." Says a rough voice from behind me and know to expect the worst. It isn't a regular whip this time either it has little metal spikes at one end, specifically designed to cut through the skin and draw blood. It works, and it's much more painful. I grit my teeth but I can't help crying out in pain tears welling up in my eyes. I can't take it anymore. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I scream but the man just laughs and makes and X on my back with the whip, I can feel it. Once he leaves I am crying. I don't know how long I cry for but eventually I, fall asleep. It isn't very comfortable but I manage. The next day I am left alone, the scars on my body are healing finally, I tried to stand a few times but it turns out my legs are too weak. An Avox comes and feeds me, this time I get a roll, a small portion of meat and water. I'm starting to wonder if I'm ever getting out of here. If anyone will try to rescue me.


	4. Chapter 4: Choice

"Katniss." Says gale.

"Yeah?" I say absentmindedly, I've been trying to fix this bow for an hour with no success.

"Katniss, their going to rescue Peeta. They have people ready to go already." He says,

"Really?" I say "Who's going? When? Why?" I can't believe it I'm going to see Peeta Again!

"Finnick, those two guys from 3 and me. Were leaving in an hour." He says.

"I'm going too." I say, they aren't leaving me behind I'm determined to come "You won't leave me here, I have to get out of here, besides I can use weapons just fine. You know that Gale."

"Ask Haymitch, he's the one who's gonna decide." Replies Gale

"Fine, I will. Give me five minutes."

"Fine." Gale says, he leaves the room clearly not happy. He knows I can fight,he just thinks I'm going to get caught.

I pull on some boots and a jacket, and leave my room. I find Haymitch in a room with Gale, Finnick, and the men from two. We are all dressed in similar clothes.

"Haymitch, I'm going with them." I say

"Fine." He says "Grab a back pack with, a sleeping bag, extra jacket, food, water and knives. You also have to go find Anzema, he has weapons."

"Okay." I say.

It take less than ten minutes to gather everything I'll need, I have a good bow with 2 sheaths of arrows 20 in each. We'll ride in a hovercraft until we reach District 4, and from their it'll take maybe three days to reach the capital. It takes 3 hours, to reach four and we are at least three miles from the fence. We don't talk, until it's dark and we have to set up camp. We traveled at least five or six mile today, in 4 hours.

"Let's not eat what we brought just yet, I bet I can find something around here." I say

"I'm going to." Gale says grabbing three knives.

I agree to this, and he grabs a flash light. We don't talk, but I find some berries, and greens, Even catch some birds, and two Groosling. We cook it careful to hide the smoke.

"So, how are we going to get past the guards, and more importantly how are we even getting into the capital?" I ask

"Well, there's some gaps in the fence and the force field is only on for a few hours a day. So I figure we find the gap closest to where they keep Peeta, and getting past the guards is the tricky part."

"I say it'll be easy. Katniss is great with a bow and arrow from what I saw, in the Hunger Games." Says The man from two whose name is Felix and the other one is Andel. Andel is tall, with bright red hair like Flavius but he has broad shoulders and more muscles. Felix is also tall, but his hair is jet black and cut short, he has pale skin and broad shoulders Like Andel. We wake up early, it's cold maybe 35 degrees.

"Let's Get out of here, start walking, we'll warm up faster." I say

Everyone nods in agreement, so once we're packed I grab some berries from a bush for us to eat. We make it to the capital by dark. But since it's harder to see at night we are going in the morning. We hardly talk at all, which suits me just fine. We eat the rest of the Groosling and berries and save the greens for the morning.

By around nine in the morning we are ready to go. We walk around the perimeter for a while but when we find the fence has no holes we climb up a tree and jump over, Finnick catches me and says "Remember, keep your guard up at all times and keep your bow loaded."

I nod. We sneak around to the door and find it unguarded, I listen at the door and there is no one there so we all creep in. It's too risky to take the elevator so we run up to the forty-fifth floor, I take a second to catch my breath, I load the bow and we walk down the hallway for about 500 yards. Andel pulls out a wicked looking knife that is curved downward at the tip and serrated at the handle. He grabs my arm and pulls me up toward the door I see five peacekeepers around the door. "I think this is Peeta's door." I whisper they nod and arm themselves. I shoot the first peacekeeper in the head, the others notice immediately and turn. They see us and lift their guns. I load my bow and shoot two more peacekeepers, leaving two left. Gale and Finnick run up and try to hold off the peacekeepers. By now five more have shown up but Felix, Andel and I are already at the door, I have Felix break it down. I see Peeta he is tied up by his hands sitting on his knee's with a ruined and bloodstained shirt, I run over to him and start sawing at the leather cuff on his wrist careful not to cut him, Once I've undone his first hand, I turn and shoot a peacekeeper fighting Gale, as soon as he's dead another takes on Gale. Peeta's past out hanging from one arm. I cut the second free and shake him awake.

"Peeta! Wake up! Wake up!" I say.

He blinks, and says "Katniss!"

I help him up and sling his arm over my shoulders, helping him toward the door. Finnick comes over and slings him across his shoulder completely carrying him. I nod a thank you. and take out three more peacekeepers. Gale stabs the last one in the neck, he falls down drowning in his own blood, just like Marvel the boy from district 1. We run down to the ground floor, not stopping until we reach the fence. luckily it's not electrified, we climb over as fast as we can Andel and Felix catching Peeta as Finnick reaches the top and trows him over. Peeta is past out by the time we reach district 5, there we are picked up by district 13's hovercraft. I sit on the floor with Peeta's head in my lap, stroking his hair. He looks so vulnerable. So beat up.

We reach District 13 in a little over an hour. Immediatley after we land two women come in with a sort of stretcher, Andel and Felix lift Peeta (Now asleep) onto it with a small thump. Then the women carry Peeta away for my mother or another healer to take care of him. Felix is gathering up weapons so I hand over my knifes and bow and arrows. Gale walks with me to my room. I bathe and change into some sleeping clothes. When I come out of the bathroom Gale is on my bed staring at the closed door. I sit cross legged, with the covers up to my waist.

"Katniss," Gale says quitley

"Yes. Gale." I reply

"Katniss," He says "Who is it gonna be? Me or Peeta?"

I'm taken off gaurd so it takes a minute to understand this. "Gale...Gale I don't know, theres never been anything romantic between us. And Peeta... I love him too.' I say.

"Katniss you have to choose." Gale says calmly but I hear the anger in his voice "there two of us, and one of you! I love you Katniss! Like a sister and in a romantic way!" his voice rises until he is shouting at me.

"I don't know Gale! Don't make me choose! Please Gale Please." I say pleadingly.

"Fine." he spits and leaves the room slamming the door behind him.

I cry for a long time an hour two hours I don't know. Eventually I calm down enough to think about this. Gale, I love him like a brother, I've never felt anything romantic between us really. Maybe when he kissed me in the forest after the Hunger Games and when I kissed him after he was caught by the new head peacekeeper with a turkey. Peeta, him I know, I know Gale to but Peeta I know he saved me from Cato and he stopped me from bleeding to death on the cave floor. Suddenly I realize it. I love Peeta. Peeta Mellark The bakers son, the boy with the bread. Peeta. I love him, and thats that. I sleep late, I wake up to find Prim siting at the foot of the bed.

"Katniss. It's Gale." She says

"What! Is he ok? what happened?!" I yell.

"Nothing bad. He's just upset he hasn't left his room in three days. I mean, he cries a lot and he's punched the door down twice."

"Oh. It's all my fault." I say

"How Katniss?" Prim says confused. She knows Gale is like my Brother."

"We had a fight. He asked me who I loved Him or Peeta. I love Peeta. I mean I Love Peeta. Gale is too much like my brother. I didn't tell him that I figured it out later that night. I told him I didn't know. Now I do." I say

"Oh."

"Wait Prim did you say three days?!" I say

"Yeah you were tired so mom gave you some sleeping medicine."

I nod my head. Then I notice someone in the doorway looking at me. Gale!

"Gale wait!" I say as he turns away.

All he says is "Katniss. You made your choice I can move on. Just give me time." He says on the edge of tears he turns and runs I try to chase him down but lose him not a long way down the hall. I turn and go back to my room and to Prim.

"Hows Peeta?" I ask her. I'll give Gale some space for now.

"He's healed," Prim says "They gave him a room. Here I'll show you. Just change first."

I nod and change into a pair of jeans and a green shirt with a pair of boots and socks. For good measure I throw on a jacket, it tends to be very cold down here sometimes. Prim leads me to an elevator and takes me up a floor and leads me down a long hallway. Barely anyone sleeps here, most of us are the farthest underground but either we ran out of rooms or he needs to be closer to my mother and her medicine. We walk into the room Prim says is Peeta's. He's awake sketching on a book.

"Peeta!" I yell and run to him "Peeta I choose you."

"Really Katniss. Really truly me?" he asks

"Yes Peeta you. I choose you." I say

"I'm going to leave." Prim says slipping out of the room we don't pay attention to her.

I kick my shoes off and throw my jacket onto a chair. I climb into bed with him and hold him. He's crying, I don't know why but I am to.

"Katniss. I love you. I'll always love you."


	5. Chapter 5: Love

_**Hey guys Really sorry about how long it took me to write chapter 4. R&R as always, thanks to all my devoted readers for your patience! P.S. I'm working on Gamer Girl, Hunger Games book 1 and 2 fanfics plus a ton more, maximum ride, Chibi Vampire, Naruto and Harry Potter Fanfictions! So again Rate and Review! Sorry this is so short but, I will write more (Of course)!**_

**Chapter 5: Peeta's P.O.V.**

"Katniss. I love you and I always will." Katniss and I are laying on my bed. She chose me! me, Peeta Mellark the bakers son! Katniss Everdeen the girl in the red dress she chose me!  
I feel a little sorry for Gale, but I know he can move on and Madge had an eye on him. Without Katniss, I am nothing, she is my whole life, everything in my life.

She kisses me, and I kiss her back as hungrily as she kisses me, eventually our kisses become less hungry. When we stop kissing we lay there for a long time holding each other. She fell asleep after an hour, we can never tell time from down here, but I figure it's late so I let her sleep. Eventually I drift off too.

_"Help me! Please help me!" I hear a scream. It's Katniss's. I'm right next to her, but she doesn't see me "Katniss! Katniss! I'm right her next to you!" I yell._

_She still doesn't hear me. Gale runs to her, he helps her. I don't know how but he does. Then she kisses him. She kisses him like she kissed me._

This is my nightmare. I guess it's the thought of Gale, and Katniss together. It seems childish but it isn't. Katniss is still my everything. She is my life. I wake sit bolt upright in my bed. I'm sweating even though it's freezing now. In the process of sitting up. "Peeta! What is it what's wrong?" she asks

"Nothing just a nightmare..." I say

"Okay." She says kissing me.

I sleep better the rest of the night. No nightmares, and the satisfaction she chose me. Me, not Gale. I guess I am acting childish.

"Katniss." I say the next morning as we sit curled up on my bed.

"Yeah? What is it?" She replies

"Why, did you choose me over Gale?"

"Gale seems to much like a brother to me, I love him just not in the same way."

"Why did you choose me though, you coul have let me go. Not chosen either one of us." I say

"You saved my life. And, I know you more than Gale even."


End file.
